


Pressed Flowers

by Brujx (FallingForKonoha)



Series: Naru-One Shots [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Deal With It, F/F, Femslash, Its just smut, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons, Yuri, also I race bent Hinata and she's black, inohina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingForKonoha/pseuds/Brujx
Summary: Hinata is fat and black because she's based off my friend'sHinaDeal with itAlso, it's a lil short so..





	Pressed Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata is fat and black because she's based off my friend's [Hina](https://artisticsnowfox.tumblr.com/post/186262436127/i-fixed-up-the-brotp-sketch-commissions)
> 
> Deal with it
> 
> Also, it's a lil short so..

She always noticed her 

Her wide moon colored eyes that would sparkle whenever she saw flowers, the smallest dimple on her cheek when she smiled, her thick hair that puffed like clouds of indigo, her beautiful dark complexion, everything about her caught Ino's eye, and now, now the blonde had her chance

Hinata laid there, her chest heaving, fingernails curling like hooks into the bedsheets, tearing away at the fabric as her body trembled

"I-Ino!" She moaned aloud, and the blonde smirked from her position, pulling back to plant feather light kisses on the other's inner thigh, before her mouth went back to work 

"I-I can't!" The heiress moaned, her back arching as she came, her release soaking the blonde's chin

Ino pulled back, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, smiling, enjoying the look on Hinata's face, one of complete bliss

"Ready?" Ino asked, her voice slightly husky as she crawled over the quiet heiress, peppering kisses here and there as she went up her body 

Hinata gave a weak nod, her head turning to the side in embarrassment as Ino moved, lining her strap up to the Hyuga's entrance 

The blonde pushed in in one smooth motion, biting back a groan as the strap pushed against her clit

Hinata moaned, her back arching, her chest pressing against Ino's as the blonde slowly started to move

"I-Ino!" Hinata squeaked, her entire face flushing red, from the tips of her ears to her heavy chest, marking her arousal as Ino continued her steady pace, thrusting into the other

Ino moved, her mouth crashing against the heiress's, kissing her fully as, slowly, her pace picked up speed, using more and more force with every thrust she gave, the strap pressing against her at just the right angle, the blonde could feel herself getting swept away with her own arousal, her own release inching closer and closer 

Hinata was a blushing mess, her moans that echoed down Ino's throat becoming cries of ecstasy, her arms wrapping around the blonde, clinging to her, the heiress's plump thighs squeezing around her waist, pulling her into her with more force, tethering the brink of oblivion 

"Hinata" Ino moaned against her parted lips, her hands finding Hinata's hips, holding her steady as her thrusts came faster, more desperate, as her own release just seconds away 

The heiress's fingernails dug into the blonde's back, her name spilling from Hinata's lips as she trembled, another orgasm ripped through her with a cry that the neighbors were sure to hear

But Hinata couldn't bring herself to care 

The pain, Hinata's sweet cries, it was enough to push the blonde over the edge, her thrusts stopping as she came with a gasp

Slowly, she pulled back, discarding the strap off the bed to wash later, before crawling over Hinata again, leaning against the heiress, kissing her softly 

"I love you" Ino whispered when she managed to find her breath again, and Hinata smiled 

"I love you, too" the heiress replied

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as an exchange, I got this beautiful [SasuKiba](https://artisticsnowfox.tumblr.com/post/185596880062/i-think-this-is-censored-enough-commissions) smut pic (only there was no flowers, they just couldn't post the full smut cause Tumblr banned porn)
> 
> I love this pairing, I may write some more smut of them, or maybe some fluffy one shots


End file.
